


Сенная лихорадка

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Fluff without Plot, Hay Fever, M/M, Sickfic, Victorian, Victorian Sherlock Holmes, accidental love confession, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 04:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11866650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Между ними повисла оглушительная тишина.А затем Уотсон спросил дрогнувшим голосом:− Да, Холмс?− Я готов на всё ради вас. Готов рискнуть всем. − Он смотрел, как неуверенность постепенно покидает черты лица Уотсона. У того не находилось слов.





	Сенная лихорадка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hay Fever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7592884) by [A_Candle_For_Sherlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Candle_For_Sherlock/pseuds/A_Candle_For_Sherlock). 



Спрятавшись в траве, Шерлок Холмс задумался о неудобстве слежки в летнее время. Солнце превращало эти заросли − поле дикой пахучей травы − в тепловую ловушку. Было неудобно ногам, а пот, стекая по лицу и шее, впитывался воротничком. Жёсткие и сухие стебли травы, растущей вокруг и тыкающейся в бок, неожиданно защекотали шею и заставили его настороженно вздрогнуть. Августовское небо буквально слепило глаза своей синевой. Полевая мышь перебежала через его ногу, и он невольно резко дёрнулся.

Холмс наблюдал через поле за скучным и безмятежным сельским домом. Наёмный работник в полдень открыл ворота; он ожидал, что брат фермера прибудет с минуты на минуту с топором. 

Они оба намеревались его убить. Он был готов. И он был начеку.

Но изнуряющий зной был мучителен; Боже, он окажется в Бедламе, если в ближайшее время не спрячется куда-нибудь от этой жары.

Певчая птица лениво вывела несколько нот. А потом по траве пробежался ветерок.

Проведя рукой по вспотевшему лицу, Холмс вздохнул. Уотсон засопел рядом и, достав носовой платок, высморкался в третий раз за десять минут. 

Это насторожило Холмса, и он обернулся, чтобы присмотреться к Уотсону: тот быстро моргал, его глаза были красными, и в них блестели слёзы. Уотсон поднял руку, чтобы их вытереть.

− Уотсон, − сказал Холмс, забыв об осторожности. − _Вы плачете?_

К его огромному облегчению, Уотсон рассмеялся:

− О, Боже... ещё чего не хватало. Нет. У меня, кажется, насморк благодаря этой адской траве.

− Насморк? Сенная лихорадка? − Холмс нахмурился. − Вы восприимчивы к сенной лихорадке?

− У нас нет данных для такого громкого заявления. Для человека с научным складом ума не существует предположений и абсолютных понятий, − тихо, но отчётливо ответил Уотсон, и Холмс не сразу сообразил, что его беззлобно поддразнили. Он отвернулся, чтобы скрыть улыбку. А потом Уотсон добавил уже нормальным тоном: − Возможно, где-то здесь растёт цветок, пыльца которого на меня так действует. − Он снова шмыгнул носом. 

− Вы должны вернуться.

− И оставить вас один на один с убийцей? Конечно, нет. − Уотсон сделал вид, что оскорблён, но его глаза были полны решимости. − Я не оставлю вас без присмотра, Холмс. Никогда такого не было и никогда не будет.

− О, ради Бога. − Холмс вздохнул, но в душе он был рад это услышать. Брат фермера, конечно, был для него небольшой угрозой, но если тот объединится с нанятым работником, фермером и горничной, ему будет трудно справиться со всеми. − Просто попытайтесь соблюдать тишину; похоже, что скоро всё начнётся.

Уотсон наморщил нос:

− Пусть приходят. С двоими я точно справлюсь... будь проклята эта сенная лихорадка.

***

Уотсон сделал то, что обещал, причём очень успешно; каждый из них удерживал двоих до тех пор, пока не прибыл Лестрейд со своими людьми и на руках преступников не оказались наручники. Оставив Скотланд-Ярд оформлять документы, Холмс усадил Уотсона в кэб, присланный для них Лестрейдом. Откинув голову на спинку сиденья, Уотсон улыбнулся, слушая комментарии Холмса по поводу раскрытого дела. Он невольно удовлетворённо улыбнулся, когда Холмс похвалил его неординарные навыки драться в рукопашную. 

− В общем-то да, я это умею, − отведя взгляд, пробормотал Уотсон. − Я изучал технику кулачного боя в Кандагаре помимо врачевания. Рад, что смог вам помочь, Холмс.

− Вы всегда мне помогаете, − сказал Холмс и тоже откинулся на сиденье, наблюдая за тем, как в сгущающихся сумерках они приближаются к Лондону.

Миссис Хадсон ожидала их с горячим ростбифом и печёным картофелем, но Уотсон съел только несколько кусочков. С трудом дыша, он откинулся на спинку стула. 

− Я не могу почувствовать вкус всего этого, − признался он, но это вышло больше похоже на «я те богу». Голос Уотсона был низким и севшим. Его дыхательные пути были всё ещё раздражены, а нос казался полностью заложенным.

− Вы должны отдохнуть, − предложил Холмс.

− Лучше я немного почитаю, − упрямо сказал Уотсон и подошёл к креслу, стоящему у камина. Холмс закончил ужинать под звук перелистываемых страниц, который перемежался сопением каждую минуту или около того. Затем, взяв с полки трубку и табак, Холмс сел в своё кресло.

Не успел он сделать и пары затяжек, как лицо Уотсона исказилось, и он чихнул. Он поискал свой носовой платок. Прежде чем он его нашёл, он успел чихнуть ещё два раза. Уотсон резко встал.

− Я сожалею, Холмс... это − из-за дыма, − прохрипел он. − Я лягу спать. − Он выглядел немного смущённым.

− Хорошо, − быстро ответил Холмс. Было непривычно видеть его таким. − Я надеюсь, что сон вас освежит. Я сожалею, что создал для вас дополнительные неудобства, − добавил он, увидев, как Уотсон чихнул ещё раз.

− Всё в порядке, − ответил Уотсон и торопливо скрывшись в своей комнате, закрыл за собой дверь.

Гостиная опустела.

Холмс сидел, курил и смотрел на огонь. Ему было жаль, что Уотсон ушёл. Он не считал компанию Уотсона само собой разумеющейся − раньше её никогда у него не было. Но за время их знакомства он стал невольно от него зависеть. Особенно в последнее время. Его единственным утешением было то, что Уотсон так же стремился присоединиться к нему − во время расследования, в драке, за завтраком, обедом и ужином, или вечером у камина, с трубкой. 

Вынув трубку изо рта Холмс посмотрел на неё, нахмурясь. Конечно, дым ухудшил состояние Уотсона. Почему он не подумал, прежде чем зажёг её? Надо быть внимательнее к своему другу и соседу. 

Поднявшись, Холмс высыпал табак из трубки в камин и направился к своему столу, чтобы скоротать вечернее время с помощью химического эксперимента. Вскоре он был полностью им поглощён. Когда через час или два дверь в гостиную скрипнула, он вздрогнул; резко оглянувшись, он увидел, что Уотсон стоит в дверном проёме. Тот был бледен, а плечи его под халатом поникли. 

− Я не могу заснуть, − сказал он. Пожав плечами, он вымученно улыбнулся. − Когда откидываюсь назад, я кашляю, а когда сажусь, начинаю чихать. Я подумал... Вы не могли бы, пока я не засну, поиграть на скрипке?

Холмс без лишних слов обернулся в поисках скрипки, а Уотсон направился к дивану. Расположившись на боку и подтянув под голову подушку, он стал ждать, когда Холмс настроит скрипку и зазвучит музыка.

Холмс стоял в тени и играл самые нежные, успокаивающие мелодии Брамса, Мендельсона и Сен-Санса, которые знал. Уотсон время от времени тихо покашливал, но выражение его лица было мягким. То, как медленно поднималась и опускалась его грудь, говорило о том, что он спокоен. Наконец, его глаза закрылись, а тело во сне расслабилось. Холмс доиграл мелодию до конца, а затем остановился и посмотрел на Уотсона. Веки его отекли, а кожа вокруг носа, натёртая носовым платком, покраснела.

− Кто знал, что вам будет так плохо от этой травы! Но вы не должны были так себя мучить из-за меня, − прошептал он, и Уотсон немного пошевелился.

− Только ради вас, любимый, − произнёс он нечленораздельно, видимо, ещё во сне.

Смычок выпал из пальцев Холмса. Раздался стук, и Уотсон, вздрогнув, моргнул и проснулся.

Холмс стоял, пытаясь осознать то, что услышал.

Уотсон широко распахнул глаза. Приподнявшись на локте, он испугано посмотрел на Холмса, а затем уронил голову на руки. Его пальцы дрожали. 

− Боже мой, − выдохнул он, и Холмс отложил свою скрипку.

− Уотсон?

− Я... Холмс... Простите меня. − Голос Уотсона дрогнул.

Холмс подошёл ближе, тихо произнеся:

− Мой дорогой Уотсон...

Уотсон напряжённо выпрямился, упёрся руками в колени, но головы не поднял. 

− Я... я вовсе не ожидаю от вас просьб о прощении, − сказал Холмс, мысленно проклиная неровный тон голоса.

Уотсон резко поднял голову, пытливо вглядываясь в лицо Холмса. 

Медленно подойдя к дивану, Холмс остановился прямо перед ним. Уотсон застыл в тревожном ожидании. 

Плавным мягким движением, чтобы не усилить испуг и неловкость Уотсона, Холмс встал перед диваном на колени и теперь мог вглядеться в лицо друга и позволить точно так же близко заглянуть себе в глаза. 

− Друг мой... Мой дорогой. 

Между ними повисла оглушительная тишина. 

А затем Уотсон спросил дрогнувшим голосом:

− Да, Холмс?

− Я готов на всё ради вас. Готов рискнуть всем. − Он смотрел, как неуверенность постепенно покидает черты лица Уотсона. У того не находилось слов. Холмс не мог этого вынести. Это было неправильно, совсем неправильно. Он наклонился и взял маленькие ладони Уотсона в свои большие руки. 

− Не надо, − попросил он и прижался лбом к рукам Уотсона. − Не бойтесь меня, Джон.

Он почувствовал его выдох в своих волосах, а затем легкое нежное касание...

И вдруг Уотсон испуганно дёрнулся, мягко оттолкнул Холмса, выпрямился, отвернулся и чихнул.

− О, Боже! − пробормотал он, доставая платок. − Чёрт бы побрал эту сенную лихорадку... Простите меня...

Холмс лишь фыркнул с тихим весёлым смешком:

− Ничего, это не заразно. 

− О, − выдохнул Уотсон, вытерев лицо и спрятав платок. Увидев выражение лица Джона, Холмс улыбнулся, а потом они оба рассмеялись. Услышав их голоса, миссис Хадсон крикнула: − Ради бога! − Они оба выдохнули и успокоились. Глаза Уотсона сияли. А затем беспомощно и радостно он произнёс: − Шерлок.

В ответ на это Холмс мог только обнять его и почувствовать, как тот доверчиво прижался к его груди. В ночной тишине Бейкер-стрит Уотсон был тёплым, сильным и таким живым и радостным напротив его оглушительно бьющегося сердца.

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание от автора:
> 
> Бедлам (англ. Bedlam/Bethlem) − эта королевская больница была самой известной психиатрической больницей в Лондоне.
> 
> В историях Дойла Холмс действительно играет для Уотсона, чтобы тот смог заснуть после особенно утомительного дня.
> 
> Мужчины с нетрадиционной сексуальной ориентацией демонизировались в викторианской Англии как враги общества и морали; показав свои чувства Холмсу, Уотсон испуган, думая, что тот, почувствовав себя преданным, с отвращением отвергнет его, возможно, даже сдаст его полиции для судебного преследования в соответствии с поправкой Лабушера.
> 
> Осенняя простуда − сенная лихорадка − была предметом медицинских дебатов большую часть 1800-х. Термин «сенная лихорадка» впервые был использован в начале века. Многие специалисты полагали, что для её развития существовала психологическая причина, и что возбуждённые или чувствительные люди более восприимчивыми. (Интересно, или ужасно, что американский эксперт, Джордж Бирд, объяснял это влиянием «быстрого транспорта и коммуникаций... научного обучения и широкого образования женщин».) Со временем было признано, что источником раздражения, вероятно, является «испарение» трав, цветов и сена; в конечном итоге именно пыльца всё больше и больше признавалась преступником. Рекомендуемое лечение было различным: наркотики и другие препараты, диеты, закрытые окна, избегание областей с обильной растительностью, хинин в нос и физические упражнения.
> 
> Моим главным источником был «Блэкли и развитие сенной лихорадки, как болезни цивилизации в девятнадцатом веке» Кэтрин Дж. Уэйт: http://journals.cambridge.org/download.php?file=%2F3836_326F73138E4B70701CA350CC5A9DB0DF_journals__MDH_MDH39_02_S0025727300059834a.pdf&cover=Y&code=f6ed79f18e04237db5d589f01343f27c


End file.
